


Just Harry & Louis

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, First Time, Jock Liam, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nerd Harry Styles, Pining Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Punk Louis, Punk Zayn, Recreational Drug Use, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4736186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy teenage smut between punk Louis and nerdy Harry. Side Ziam pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Harry & Louis

The last period of school was for losers obviously which is why he was never in it. Okay, that was a lie, he didn’t have a last period but he’d stay on school grounds so that Zayn had someone to skip with and chain smoke on the bleachers. Zayn had said it was just a study hall and since he did all his work in other classes and the teacher never took roll he said fuck it.

Louis was sitting dutifully with two cigarettes already lit wearing his loose beater showing off his tattoos, the lip ring he had recently gotten shiny bright against his bottom lip and a beanie pulled halfway down letting his fringe swoop to the side, tight black skinny jeans rolled at the ankles and slip on shoes. He watched as Zayn sauntered forward and wordlessly handed him the smoking object.

Zayn smiled at him softly and plopped down, the buckles of his leather coat dinging against the metal benches they occupied and without even saying hello he sighed out, “Man I need to get laid.”

Louis without skipping a beat, “Well Liam just so happens to be your boyfriend so…” exaggerating his hand movements as in that what he said was understandable.

“Yeah obviously but he’s taking this whole senior year thing way too seriously. His senior project, footie practice and getting ready for Uni that he barely has any energy left for me. Fucking sucks mate.” He inhaled a large puff then blew some rings with it.

“You know you’d be busy too with all that on your plate. I know I was earlier but thankfully all my stuff’s been done. Took care of it over the summer cause my mum was nagging me.”

“Oh yeah, you’re going to that art school right?” Zayn looked over with a grin. Louis knocked his shoulder with his own because Zayn already knew the answer but liked repeating this conversation.

He huffed out, “Yes Zayn the same art school you’re going to and yes we will be roommates. I think you have a crush on me.”

“Not on your life, just like hearing that me best mate is going to the same place and we finally get to live together for real instead of us living at each other’s houses over the years.”

Which was true. Zayn and Louis had been best friends for almost ten years now, they both enjoyed the arts-Zayn more into painting and Louis more into acting-both loved to sing and would harmonize quite often, they enjoyed the same music as wavering and eclectic as it was and they had the same taste in fashion. Punky, edgy type stuff, they’d never consider themselves punks because they didn’t really listen to the music like that but they enjoyed the look, tattoos and piercings and leather.

When they were both sixteen they had gone on a tattoo spree and now they were pretty well covered in ink, Zayn more so as he had a bit more money cause of his part time job. Louis’ part time job was watching his four younger sisters almost daily while his mother worked two jobs to support her children. Louis was elated that he got a full ride scholarship to his and Zayn’s uni so that she wouldn’t have to fork over a penny.

“Yeah I’m excited about it. Where’s Liam going to again?” Louis pondered to his friend taking a drag but having to relight the stick in his hand because those new fangled chemicals letting them go out if they weren’t puffed upon.

“Some private uni about an hour away, his parents got him in, apparently that’s where his father went and they have a legacy or some shit. He doesn’t really want to go but they have a great math department and the footie team is killer.” Zayn shrugged out. Louis knew that Zayn was trying to feign he didn’t care but deep down he knew his lifelong friend did, knew he was head over heels for Liam and had been for the past two years of their relationship, he was also pretty certain Liam felt the same. Call it young teenage love but those two were soul mates and anyone could tell.

“Well at least it isn’t far, although it’ll be even harder to get some with him so far away and all of us busy being adults and shit.”

Zayn groaned, “Ugh! Why Lou! You had to remind me didn’t you?! I mean we’ve talked about it of course and this will work but dammit man, I’m gonna miss the fucker.”

“I know love, I know.” Louis patted his knee because it was true, Zayn was all hard edged around everyone else but Louis.

“I still need to get some. Maybe I can talk him out of studying tonight and do something romantic. I’m telling you mate, get some wine and roses as overdone as that is and that boy is all mine. I got this.” Zayn smirked as he pulled out his phone quickly typing out a text. They both knew Liam was in class and would probably jump and blush because his phone went off.

Zayn without looking over at his friend stubbing out his smoke asked, “Speaking of, when was the last time you got some mate? I know you’re chomping at the bit.”

Louis scoffed because he was and he hated that Zayn knew that. He hadn’t gotten any in a long long time now that he thought of it, he didn’t really think about it because Louis had a bit of a secret, something he couldn’t even tell Zayn because he was sort of embarrassed by it even though he shouldn’t be. See Louis had had his chances with a few people-Josh on the footie team with Liam and Niall, Olly in his drama class, Aiden in chemistry-but they all paled in comparison to someone Louis was absolutely smitten with.

One very tall, lanky and total dweeb. Harry Styles.

“Uh, not since Niall actually.” Louis admitted and that was over a year and a half ago. When they had first come to this school it was just Louis and Zayn, then Zayn met Liam in a shared class and it was over and done with after that. Louis loved Liam, he was a bit geeky but so was Zayn-he’d never admit it mind you-but he made Zayn happier than Louis had ever seen and they had become fast friends playing games of football in Liam’s backyard while Zayn tanned or smoked.

With Liam in their group now also came Niall, Liam’s best friend and the only Irish kid in the school and he was an absolute riot, Louis’ partner in crime other than Zayn. They had fooled around for a while because why the hell not and Zayn had voiced one night when they were drunk that they could be power couples in the school. It didn’t last long because both parties found that each other were better off as friends, the sex was great for sure but one time they were going at it and Niall slipped inside Louis’ bum and everything was going along greatly until they locked eyes. Fits of giggles erupted from them and they couldn’t even finish saying that this was just too weird.

Louis let out a quiet laugh reliving that day and once the two were fully dressed again they played footie outside giggling about what they tried to be but really couldn’t, they were more like brothers than lovers. Zayn eyed him, “That long mate? Jesus, how are you coping?”

Louis turned and rolled his eyes, “Called my fingers mate.” He wiggled them at Zayn who gagged but got a slap to the shoulder because he did the same thing as well when Liam wasn’t around. Yeah, Zayn tended to be the bottom believe it or not.

“Alright but still, there has to be someone you fancy yeah? Come on, you can’t go the rest of the year without getting some. I’ve got Liam, Niall’s got Danielle now, all that’s left is you.”

Louis bit his lip because this crush he had on Harry was growing stronger each day. It started when the new kid showed up last year with his too tight jeans on and band t-shirts, wild curls and thick rimmed glasses on. He dressed like a hipster sort of one day and the next he looked like a god of sex and sin and then the next he was total dweeb, khakis and white button down shirt. Louis swears Harry was a chameleon or he had a shit ton of identical brothers with their own styles. Haha, styles.

“Zee, if I tell you this you promise not to laugh or chastise me for it?” Louis looked up sincerely because Zayn was his rock and his confidant and when Louis wanted to be serious he meant it. Zayn nodded sternly stating that of course he would, he wouldn’t take the piss.

The tan boy sighed, “Okay, the reason I haven’t been sleeping around, trust me I’ve had offers, is cause well…I sort of have a crush, alright a major crush on someone and haven’t fancied anyone else.”

Zayn made a motion with his hand to continue.

“Alright well it’s um, it’s Harry. Harry Styles.”

He was met with a barking laugh and Louis shouted at him that he wouldn’t take the piss. Louis crossed his arms with a scowl on his face and pulled his shoulder away feeling Zayn’s hand land on it. Zayn had slight tears in his eyes as he clutched his stomach, “I’m sorry! Sorry! But him? Really Lou?! Out of all the people here it’s him you like?!”

“Yes! Why is that surprising?” Louis said defiantly. So what he liked someone a bit nerdy and quiet and charming. Did he have to like guys like Niall or Liam or Josh? No, what Louis liked was Harry.

“Well he’s just weird mate. Like seems like a nice guy, only ever heard him talk a few times but I’m just surprised is all. Doesn’t seem your type.” Zayn shrugged out pulling out spliff as a peace offering because he knew he had sort of bruised Louis’ feelings.

The shorter lad took it without hesitation and lit it up letting the thick smoke travel down his throat and fill his lungs, the sticky sweetness of it making him feel lighter and tint his eyes pink. They passed it back and forth and Louis explained his crush on one Mr. Harry Styles. He told Zayn that he was in three of Louis’ classes and they chatted in each one. He was charming, told horrible jokes that only Louis could find adorable, he was unbearably kind and he just fucking liked him a lot.

Also helped that Harry was deadly attractive. Cherry lips and bright green eyes, massive fucking hands and feet-Zayn waggled his eyebrows at that one-he was allowed glimpses of some ink on his collarbones and stomach a few times when Harry wore a low cut shirt or something thin enough to see through it. He had more darkness on his arms and shoulders and Louis traced them with his fingertips one day when Harry took off his hoodie.

Zayn put up a hand, “So wait, it’s nearly been a year you’ve known this guy and become friends and this is the FIRST time I’m hearing about it?”

Louis nodded minutely. So sue him if he liked to keep Harry a bit of a secret to himself, no shame in that. It was sort of like what they had for those three or so hours together that was just theirs, call Louis a bit of a romantic-total understatement-but it was special to him. He didn’t need prying eyes or prying questions into their own little world where Harry made Louis giggle and blush or Louis made Harry burst into such a chortle they were scolded by their teacher.

“I’m a little hurt by this Lou, like it’s totally cool to have other friends besides our little group but damn dude, as your best mate I would’ve liked to know about this guy that you’re so gone for.”

“I’m not gone for him!” Louis retorted. Zayn tilted his head down and gave him a look. The look that stated ‘I’m not stupid and yes the fuck you are.’

Louis slumped, “Alright so maybe I am, but he’s fucking awesome Zee. And I’m sorry I never mentioned him, just…I really really like him and I don’t know. I got nervous?”

Zayn stood up and sat behind Louis on the bleachers and wrapped his now jacketless arms around Louis’ middle kissing behind his ear, they were affectionate since the beginning like this, “Listen love, no reason to be nervous, if you like him that much then that’s great. How’s this? I’m inviting the boys over cause me folks are gone for the weekend, gonna have a little shindig, bring Harry?”

Louis stiffened in Zayn’s embrace, his friend eased his obvious worries, “It’s okay Lou, just me, Liam, Niall, you and Harry. Boys night yeah? I know I want to finally get to know the guy who stole me best mates heart for sure. I’m positive so would the boys, we all love you to pieces, me more of course.” He squeezed Louis’ frame just to emphasize.

Louis let out a sigh, “Yeah okay, I guess it’ll be alright.”

Zayn unwrapped his arms and moved around to Louis’ front hearing the final bell ring and looked into tinted pink eyes making his blue much more vivid, “It’ll be great. If you like him so do I and so will Liam and Ni. Now better go get him before he leaves mate, unless you already have his number. I’ll be here waiting for my loverboy.”

Louis was about to say something but then realized that the school was emptying out and even though he did have Harry’s number-he’d tell no one they had texted and called each other a lot the entire year, it was sort of like he was living a double life with Harry-he wanted to do this in person as courage in the form of THC was going through his body.

XXXX

He caught Harry in the parking lot just about to get into his car, something sky blue and commercial looking, he saw the head of curls disappear downwards and jogged to catch up, “HARRY!”

The head of chocolate tendrils popped back up looking confused but his face softened and a small smile crept up on his cheeks, “Hey Lou! Sup?”

This was the first time they’d ever spoken out of class in public which you’d think was quite weird since they were really close but only they knew how close they were. Harry didn’t have many friends because most thought him weird and unusual, Louis didn’t care though, he fancied him and he blurted out, “Youwannacometozaynsforaparty?”

“Sorry what?” Harry looked down with his eyebrows scrunched, his hair was wild today and he had on a Ramones shirt with a fedora on and brown boots, he was such a weirdo in the clothing sense but Louis loved it. He was his own person.

“Um, did you want to come to a party at Zayn’s place? My best mate I told you about?” He slowly said because this was the first time Louis had ever mentioned bringing Harry anywhere.

“Am I wanted there? I know not a lot of people don't like me around here, don’t know why but it’s whatever.” He shrugged but Louis could see the slight bit of hurt in his eyes, no one ever gave Harry a chance to open up, just pegged him as the weird new kid last year.

“Yeah, Zayn actually invited you. I brought you up and said you were amazing and that I fancied you and he told me to tell you to come to his place tonight. Just me, him, his boyfriend Liam and our friend Niall.” Louis didn’t hear himself say that one part. He was so giddy and he’d blame the mixture of weed and being in Harry’s presence that made him like that.

A large smile widened Harry’s mouth and a dimple popped out, Louis loved that dimple, “You fancy me?”

“What I didn’t-“ Louis tried to backtrack because yeah, he totally said that without thinking.

“So where’s this party at then? Should I bring anything?” Harry kept smiling letting Louis blush because he was caught now. Oh well, it was bound to happen eventually and if Louis let his mind float away a little bit he’d think Harry fancied him back.

“I’ll text you the address and the time. Bring yourself and whatever you’d like. Gonna be really chill.” Louis smiled back up with his cheeks tinted pink and they got even pinker when Harry stepped forward slightly and leant down kissing his cheek. Harry huskily whispered into his ear, “Wouldn’t miss it for the world Lou.”

Louis walked back to the bleachers on the field still holding his face with a dumbfound expression on his face, he was knocked out of his trance, the feel of Harry’s lips still burning his skin by Niall’s booming voice, “Hey mate! What’s up with you?”

He was stretching in his football uniform next to Liam, their legs completely on show as they splay out in the grass and Zayn was smoking again on the bleachers, “He…he kissed me.”

“Who?” Liam and Niall asked in unison.

“Harry.” He said in a far off voice. Kept replaying it in his head, the smile Harry had when he admitted his fancy and the soft touch of those lips against his skin.

“Alright Lou! Nice work, so is he coming?” Zayn whooped into the air and landed in front of his friend. Niall and Liam flanked him on either side looking oddly at him.

“Wait, Styles? Harry Styles kissed you? Why?” Liam asked looking at Zayn and back at Louis wondering what he had missed.

Zayn explained the whole situation, how Louis fancied Harry and they were friends behind all their backs, he got a nice snapping look from Niall but it softened quickly, Niall wasn’t ever an angry person. Louis just stood there holding his face still with his eyes unfocused as Zayn explained that the five of them were to have a get together at his place that night and Zayn had invited Harry.

Both Liam and Niall knew Harry sort of and said he seemed pretty chill and they were about to continue until a whistle and a shout from their coach beckoned them onto the field and they waved at the two who were now sitting back on the bleachers, Louis’ hand still on his face and playing with his lip ring with his tongue.

“So why’d he kiss you?”

Louis said dreamily, “I don’t know. I accidentally told him I fancied him.”

“Ah, that explains it.” Zayn said knowingly.

“Explains what?” Louis pondered too him. His mind was mush thinking of plump lips and jade eyes and hair that was smooth and silky framing a pale handsome face.

“He fancies you back stupid. This is gonna be one hell of a night.”

Louis nodded as Zayn turned to watch his boyfriend and their friend run up and down the pitch. He figured it would indeed be one hell of a night.

XXXX

There was a knock on the door that could be heard from the basement where Louis, Niall, Liam and Zayn were switching off playing some racing game, Zayn left to go answer and could be heard from upstairs shouting, “Harry! Nice to see you!”

Louis gulped because he could imagine Harry’s apprehension at being greeted by basically a stranger in such a manner. There were footsteps above them then coming down the stairs, “Alright lads, party is officially starting now since the final person has showed and look! He even brought goodies!”

Harry stood awkwardly in skinny jeans and a button up not completely fastened at the top, his hair was styled messily but still looked hot, in one hand he held out a large bottle of rum, “I uh, didn’t know what you guys liked so I went with something simple?”

“Alright!” Niall jumped up saying he would get some sodas to mix and some cups as well, Zayn followed behind to help his friend out. Liam waved at him saying his hellos and it was nice to see him outside of class for once, Louis hadn’t said anything, just nervously chewed the inside of his cheek and didn’t miss the soft smirk Harry gave him.

Harry plopped down next to Louis on the couch and threw his arm behind the couch letting just the tips of his fingers graze bare tan skin, “Hey Lou.” He said quietly.

“Hey Harry.”

“Yo mate, you wanna race?” Liam piped up handing the newest arrival a controller easing the tension, Louis was thankful that Harry already knew Liam and Niall sort of, all that was left was Zayn.

Soon drinks were being handed to each person and the game soon forgotten with the five boys all sitting in a circle playing Never Have I Ever and Truth or Dare and the usual teenage drinking games. Louis relaxed once Harry was coming out of his shell-the Harry he knew-and his three friends warmed up to him, Zayn the most actually which was a great relief.

Louis had never seen Zayn laugh so hard in his life other than by him when Harry told them joke after joke, he did watch Niall cringe a little at some of them because they were rather terrible but so terrible they were unabashedly funny. Louis began to sink into Harry’s presence like he normally did when they were in class together and this was exactly what he wanted to happen, have his friends really warm up to the bloke he was so smitten with.

They drank and laughed, swapped stories mainly for Harry’s enjoyment to really make him feel like part of the group and the night progressed smoothly. When Zayn pulled out a joint Harry’s eyes widened comically and Liam backed away to the couch-he never smoked but didn’t mind it around him-to which Zayn offered it to Harry.

“You toke mate?” He asked with a lazy grin.

“Uh never have before, wouldn’t know what to do.” He said a little scared and Louis slid up next to him closer and put his hand on Harry’s bent knee to give it a gentle squeeze of reassurance, he seemed to unhinge a little at that.

“Lou mate, give him a shotgun for his first time. Best way to start Harry.” Niall looked at Louis with his own grin, before Harry had come over they all took the piss and had Louis finally confess that he really really really fancied Harry hard.

“What’s that?” He questioned looking over at Louis whose face was a bit red but the liquor was nerve in his veins and he snapped his fingers to get Zayn to hand him the now smoking joint.

“Okay first I take a hit,” which he did feeling the smoke enter his lungs and make his head a bit light, “then you come here,” holding the smoke in making his voice sound funny, he gripped Harry’s chin and gently placed his lips against the ones that were looking like candy right now, “and inhale.”

He felt Harry’s lips part slightly against his own then press down a bit harder as he pushed the smoke from his lungs into Harry’s. The taller boy inhaled deeply and pulled away to cough slightly with Louis patting his back, the gray smoke coming out in whoops of coughs as Zayn and Niall giggled.

“Gah that was…well that was different.” He said sort of choked out.

“Bad?” Louis pondered to him.

“Nah, again please.” Harry smiled with his eyes watering and lips shiny after licking them.

They continued to do just that, each time the joint was passed around the four Louis would take the hit then press his lips against Harry’s softly pushing the smoke into his body, each time their mouths lingered for a bit longer and Louis felt Harry’s tongue dart out and brush his bottom lip more than once.

The joint was finished and four very giggly stoned boys lay out on the floor with Liam fast asleep on the couch, liquor and his busy schedule knocking him out cold and it wasn’t even midnight on a Friday. Zayn looked up seeing his boyfriend’s mouth wide open and eyes closed propping his head up on his closed fist, he smirked getting up, “Alright lads, he’s beat so I’m gonna take him upstairs, kinda tired myself.”

He promptly awoke Liam who was too adorable right now with his short brown hair mussed and stumbled up the stairs slurring a good night to everyone and then they were gone. Niall was only around for a few more minutes as Louis lay with his head on Harry’s abdomen, the taller one absentmindedly carding his thick fingers through his hair.

“Yeah lads, think I’ll be heading out, Dani’s got a party going at her place and you guys suck.” He joked with them crawling over to give Louis a hug then ruffling Harry’s curls that were falling all over the throw pillow under his head.

“Harry you definitely need to come around more often mate, you’re a cool bloke. Lou I’ll see you later man, oh I left something for you guys in that back room on the side table, figured you both could use it.” He winked and left without another word.

They looked at each other from their positions wondering what that could be and Harry put his hand behind Louis’ back to grip onto his waist as they made their way into the small back room that was used as a guest room. On the side table was another joint and what was next to it made Louis blush hard and Harry snort, a bottle of lube and a full box of condoms, magnum sized.

“Oh my god, I’m gonna kill him.” He huffed out curling into Harry’s wide chest.

The taller just chuckled and kissed the top of his head, “Come on, I like this shotgun thing.”

He pulled Louis over to the bed that just barely fit them both on it, their knees knocking into one another, Harry grabbed the joint and picked up the lighter Louis handed him and lit it taking a puff. He inhaled deeply and moved his finger telling Louis to come closer. Their lips pressed against one another and Louis’ lungs were soon filled with the sticky sweet smoke once more, it made his head fuzzy but that could also be Harry against his mouth, he wasn’t sure which.

They only got three shotguns done until Harry stubbed it out into the ashtray and pressed their lips together again, Louis pushed him back, “You kinda need to smoke to do that Haz.”

Harry smirked and with his eyes so pink the green of his irises were vibrant and held absolution in them, “Listen you, you admitted you like me and I feel the same. I’m tired of this beating around the bush thing, I’ve been wanting to actually kiss you for a long time so are you going to let me do that or what?”

Who was Louis to deny that?

So they did. He pulled Harry onto him and let his sweatpants covered legs wrap around Harry’s waist as they snogged, he felt the rough expanse of his tongue mold against his own and large hands were squeezing his thigh and waist. Harry was heavy on top of him but it felt so good, he felt his groin swell because Harry smelled like pot and booze and something that was distinctly Harry.

The taller one lifted up with puffy lips as Louis began unbuttoning his shirt then pulling it over his head, his small hands now spanning down and across his long lean abs and chest, rubbing his knuckles on the tattoos that littered his skin. Harry smirked and did the same for Louis, pulling his shirt over his head and latching his mouth to his throat while Louis dragged his nails down a pale back.

“Harry, oh god.” He moaned out feeling his bulge press against his ass, Harry felt big for sure and he moaned again as the boy on top pressed harder into his ass and yeah…Harry was big alright. Louis felt his own cock swollen in his sweats pressed down by Harry’s body and the head finally peaked out from his waistband and he hissed as the foreskin covered head met warm flesh.

Harry pulled away and smirked again seeing Louis’ cock head make its appearance and practically ripped off the bottom’s pants and underwear, his body warm and supple, his seven inch cock twitching against his tummy with the foreskin covered head pink and throbbing, his pale foreskin had deep blue veins working up towards the tip and the base had a nice nest of dark hair as did his balls that hung down over his taint.

“Christ Louis.” Harry exasperated leaning down taking Louis’ cock into his mouth but not before licking from the bottom of his fuzzy sack to the very tip, his curls tickling Louis’ groin and stomach and his hips bucked a little as his cock was encompassed in warm moistness and a rough tongue was swirling around his still sheathed head.

It felt fucking fantastic, those plump lips wrapped around his shaft and that delightful tongue separating his foreskin from around the head and twisting it to send the boy’s nerves on fire. He whimpered as Harry sucked him in deeper, felt the nudge of the boy’s throat to his now uncovered head and that delicate skin usually protected by his foreskin was open and being bombarded by rough wet strokes, Harry’s curls bouncing on his tummy and groin.

He bit down on his lip feeling the cool metal of his lip ring press into the skin there as Harry sucked him off harder, he hollowed his cheeks and wrapped one hand around the boy’s shaft, pumping him in time so it felt like his whole cock was belonging to Harry right now. He wanted this but something stopped him, he pulled Harry off his cock and he nearly came right there, Harry’s face all pink and lips shiny with spit and definitely some precum, he was still working his hand up and down Louis’ thick shaft making the pink tip play peekaboo with his foreskin.

“Is everything okay Lou?” He asked with a gravelly tone making Louis shiver, his eyes glassy and bright.

“Yeah Haz, fucking amazing but are you sure you want to do this? I mean I…I really like you and I don’t think I could go any farther if this means nothing.” He bit his lip again because that was an insecurity of his. Yeah he had had meaningless sex before but he never fancied those guys, Harry was different, he didn’t want just sex from him.

Harry stopped jerking him off letting Louis’ cock slap wetly against his skin and crawled back up and attached their lips again, his tongue prodding into Louis’ mouth and the boy on bottom could taste his bitter liquid, he kissed like what he was trying to say couldn’t be uttered aloud. Between their mouths he whispered out, “This is everything Lou. You are everything I promise you.”

Louis was gone after that. He crashed their mouths together and rolled to be on top of Harry now, his ass high in the air and his fingers working on overdrive to undo Harry’s jeans that he’d been wearing far too long for his liking. He pulled them down along with his underwear and moaned quite loud seeing Harry’s cock, solid and long against his hip. Eight inches of beautifully curved tissue with a foreskin that left only the very tip and slit to be shown, his cock was perfect.

Harry shimmied out of his clothing and pulled Louis back down to kiss some more, their dicks now rubbing against one another and Louis could’ve cum right there if he were to be honest. He felt Harry all around him, smelled him, tasted him and he wanted more.

He blindly reached for the bottle of lube on the table and sat back to straddle Harry, his cock now throbbing under Louis’ weight and he shivered in anticipation of that thing filling him. He took Harry’s right hand that was so much bigger than his and coated three fingers in the clear liquid making them squish as he lubed them up.

Harry was biting his lip and also grinning as Louis made his fingers slippery and shiny, the shorter boy leaned forward again and with a hair’s breadth between their mouths, blue eyes tinted with pink were peering deep into green much the same, he took that hand and put it under him so his cock was now brushing Harry’s arm and pressed the digits to his fluttering hole.

“Hazza.” He whispered out letting Harry get the picture. He felt those long thick fingers start to circle his rim letting the liquid smear around and with a few gentle nudges in went two of Harry’s fingers. He slowly pressed them in with their eyes still locked and he whimpered when Harry pressed in farther, Louis’ cock now leaking a rope of precum to dribble down onto the boy’s arm between his thighs.

“This okay?” He asked quietly below as his fingers sunk in deeper making Louis whine low in his throat. Louis nodded making a contented mumble between them and started kissing him heatedly. Harry’s fingers were pumping at a medial pace in and out of Louis’ tight rim, the heat and tautness of it making his cock lurch under Louis’ body. He slipped in a third finger after a few minutes and Louis moaned into his mouth, deep and manly as his hole and tunnel started clamping down around him.

They stayed kissing slowly now while Harry opened him up, the pink rim surrounded by light hairs was swelling up and getting warmer as the minutes went by, Louis felt the curl of his digits deep inside him and pressed against his sweet spot over and over making his knees tremble. He felt like he was about to explode when the boy beneath him started pumping into him faster, felt the stretch of his hole and his tunnel opening easier than before.

He panted over Harry’s face, both sets of lips now bruised red and swollen, “Harry, fuck I need you.”

The boy only nodded and slipped his fingers out from the smaller boy’s body, Louis whined a bit at the emptiness and quickly ripped open the box of condoms and one of the golden foil wrappers, he took Harry’s scorching hot cock into his hand feeling how very solid he was and whimpered knowing that it was going to spread him wide.

He peeled back Harry’s foreskin revealing light pink skin coated in precum and the boy dipped down to suckle it clean, Harry’s hands gripped the sheets on the bed as he was sucked off, Louis twisted his tongue around the tip and pulled the foreskin between his lips from the side loving the taste of Harry on his tongue. He bobbed his head over and over taking the eight inch length down until almost over halfway, his small hand wrapped firmly around the base while his other hand still held the condom.

“L-Lou, won’t last if you keep doing that.” Stuttering out to the lad who was gobbling down his cock with heavy suction and Louis popped off it grinning.

“Good to know I got skills Styles.” He winked and kept Harry’s thick foreskin peeled back then rolled the condom down on it, the latex tight over his member. He took the bottle of lube and greased Harry’s cock making it wicked slippery so to ease him inside with little discomfort, Louis waddled back up on his knees so that Harry’s dick was now behind him and pressed the head of it to his hole now widened and looser.

Harry’s two large hands were gently placed on tan hips rubbing circles with his thumbs, he said for just them, “You’re so beautiful Louis.”

The one on top slipped Harry’s cock into his body and his hole automatically clenched feeling the spread, not as much as his three fingers but enough to feel it for sure. He sunk down slowly and his dick throbbed at the new pressure going into him, his sweet spot pressed internally through his walls and he swiveled his hips so that the cock entering him spun massaging the tunnel.

“Harry, oh god Harry.” He breathed out sinking farther down adjusting to the spread and intrusion, so full and warm splitting him open and finally rested with his balls sitting on Harry’s flexing abs and tickled by the boy’s happy trail. He felt Harry’s full testicles scrunch up to tap on his bum and entertain the rim now full and flush with cock. The full boy began to roll his hips slightly, whimpering each time it sunk in then out, Harry held onto his hips gently as the other got used to his asshole conquered.

“Kiss me Louis.” He demanded and the other obliged, their tongues moving against one another with gasps and groans to accompany them, Harry’s hands sliding up and down Louis’ sides as he ground his ass down then up the shaft, his tunnel squeezing it tight and his rim doing the same making Harry’s head swell inside.

Louis moaned loudly when Harry’s hands gripped both cheeks and squeezed and the boy on top began to ride him harder, the eight inch member slipping in and out of his body faster and with more vigor. His ass slapped against Harry’s thighs as he rode him, the springs of the mattress squeaking and a sweat breaking on his brow, he was so fucking full and never before had he loved it like this. Like Harry’s cock was made for him.

“Fuck Harry.” He whimpered out placing both his hands under the swallow tattoos there and digging his nails in, he sat up and felt a definite scrape against his prostate and cried out, it made his cock lurch and a thick bead of precum oozed from his slit to drop onto Harry’s stomach.

The boy below was grunting with each slam onto his waist, his skin now beginning to perspire as Louis rolled his hips faster and faster, his cock being squeezed and squelched in the tight seal of his ass, feeling it bend to Louis’ will making the tissue pop and crack in the latex, more blood engorging it so that it increased in thickness and ached for release.

“Lou, m’gonna cum baby.” Harry said, his voice sounding like rusty desire, tough and worn out, Louis started to bounce even harder on his cock, felt it pulse each time he bottomed out and those balls of Harry’s pulling up to his body and taunt the puffy rim. He gripped himself with one hand and the other still holding onto Harry’s pectoral, he felt the urge to finish with the coil in his gut white hot and with a few more drops of his ass onto the cock that tore him open he was streaking pale and inked skin with his cream.

Ribbons of warm white and clear splattered up Harry’s abs and chest and over Louis’ fist, he bit his lip and through gritted teeth moaned Harry’s name. The boy below felt the grip on his cock and now he was fully incased in the smooth tunnel of this boy, Louis rolled and swirled his hips making the heat and texture of his walls soak into his dick from every angle and with that Harry was exploding into the condom, his slit pushing forth thick globs of semen that soon filled the reservoir tip.

Louis didn’t stop breathing heavy or jerking himself off until he felt Harry’s cock cease its throbbing inside his tunnel, he slowed his hips to a full stop and opened his previously clenched eyes. Looking down he saw Harry looking blissed out and a small smile on his face, eyes sparkling. The boy still filled leaned down to take that smile and make it his as they kissed, letting puffy lips be tenderized some more using each other’s.

Louis felt Harry soften inside him and pushed him out using his ass and rolled off his frame to catch his breath, the other pulled the cum filled-I mean cum FILLED-condom off his cock and tied it putting it back into the torn wrapper and used his shirt forgotten on the floor to wipe the remnants of Louis and himself off his body.

Deeming himself clean he pulled Louis onto his chest and the boy with blue eyes balanced his chin on Harry’s chest, “Hi.”

“Hey yourself.” Harry chimed back brushing his fingers through slightly dampened hair.

“So what does this mean?” Louis pondered to him swirling his finger around Harry’s nipple and grazing the soft bud.

“Well what do you want it to mean?”

Louis just shrugged. The weed and booze completely burned off now and here were two boys who had made love-Louis would say they did, that’s what it felt like-and weren’t exactly positive on what to do now. Harry voiced his opinion eloquently.

“Well you like me right?”

Louis nodded biting his lip.

“Well I like you and have since the beginning honestly. You were the only person who was genuinely nice to me and didn’t find me weird or anything and you’re my best mate. I know it’s easy to confuse genuine fondness for someone romantically or as a friend but Lou, I’m sure of it, I really like you. I could even say I love you. Not in love but damn close enough to it.” He said with conviction and his eyes open and laid out for Louis to take in.

Louis felt the same for sure. He wasn’t in love with Harry but this boy who had weaseled his way into his chest without even asking was there to stay no matter what happened between them, Harry just had that sort of power.

“Okay, well if you like me like that and I like you like that so what does that make us?” Louis questioned him laying his head flat now so he could look at Harry’s butterfly tattoo and grazed his knuckles up and down it, his flaccid cock just lying on his hip. He felt Harry’s lips atop his head and one large hand brushing gently across his shoulder and bicep.

“Whatever you want love, boyfriends is fine with me but so is just Harry and Louis. Anything you want.”

Louis liked the sound of boyfriend and even if he was a total sap and enjoyed the mushiness of it all he sometimes hated titles. Harry and Louis sounded fine to him though. Yeah, he’d go with that.

“Well boyfriends is nice but how about we keep it simple without titles yeah? Just Harry and Louis.”

“Harry and Louis it is.” Harry murmured back to him with sleep heavy in his voice pulling Louis closer in. He was out within minutes as Louis continued to lightly trace his tattoos and lifted his head to see Harry asleep and mouth slightly ajar, he kissed his lips gingerly and that got Harry’s mouth to twitch like a smile as Louis turned off the lamp next to the bed.

XXXX

Louis awoke the next morning to an empty bed and he almost swore all of last night was a dream but the evidence of the still present soreness in his bum and the box of condoms proved otherwise, he quickly dressed in only his sweats making it upstairs to hear the clanking of metal and dishes and the sizzle of food.

In the kitchen was Liam at the stove and Zayn sitting across from Harry at the bar area that separated the kitchen from the dining room.

“Morning love.” Harry was first to tell him and walked over to wrap him in familiar long arms that were warm and he melted into the touch. There were two sets of “aws” coming from the other couple in the room getting Louis to flip them off and scowl but that scowl was kissed away quickly by Harry’s towering form.

“So guess we’re not getting rid of Harry then Lou?” Zayn said with a knowing wink. The bastard.

“No we’re not Zee, sorry bout it.” He sat next to Harry and felt a large hand encompass his knee.

“Well I’m glad for that, Harry you’re a good man. Breakfast is served.” Said Liam serving them all the best looking breakfast Louis had seen in a long time.

The new couple explained-more Harry did-that they decided to be together and boyfriends would be the usual term to call them but they had both decided that just “Harry and Louis” was what they preferred. Zayn and Liam said that it made sense and the conversation moved onto what the weekend’s festivities would hold.

When they all returned to school the new couple was the talk in the hallways, no one saw nerdy, quiet and weird Harry Styles to ever be with loud, boisterous and sassy Louis Tomlinson but that’s just what happened.

Whenever asked if they were a couple, boyfriends etc. they’d say that yes they were but first and foremost they were just Harry and Louis.

They were like that all through college the next couple of years as well. They were still like that when they got their first place together after graduation. They were still just Harry and Louis when Zayn finally popped the question to Liam when they were in their mid twenties. They were still just Harry and Louis when Niall met a girl and had a son then soon got engaged as well.

And they were still just Harry and Louis years later but this time they had the same last name.


End file.
